


Face God And Walk Backwards Into Hell

by ALiteralPieceOfTrash



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild canon divergence, Other, Slice of Life, also probably, also yes i named it after that one dril tweet, forgot about that one too, hes basically her big brother, idk im really bad at tagging things, lmao kill me, may get shippy with it later tho idfk, pretty much entirely just little drabbles about boone and six, probably, this is my first work dont judge me too hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiteralPieceOfTrash/pseuds/ALiteralPieceOfTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a bunch of little drabbles about the relationship between everyone's favorite angsty sniper and his traveling companion that survived a bullet to the head (which in this case is my Courier named Mercury). I may occasionally do some chronological or multi-chapter stuff but it'll mostly just be jumping around and doing short little independent chapters as I think of stuff. I'll try and go somewhat in the order of the game, but I'm also really stupid so there's no guarantee that I'll get all of it right.<br/>POV will change occasionally, but it'll pretty much always be either Boone or Six so hopefully nothing gets too wacky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face God And Walk Backwards Into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the garbage that is my writing. Enjoy.

There were two things that Craig Boone had always been taught since day one of training in boot camp: always follow orders from your CO, and always keep your eyes open when you pull the trigger.  
He wondered if they drilled that into his head so much because they knew that a day like this would eventually come.  
"H-H-He said to f-f-fire until we're o-out of ammo."  
That was 10 of Spades, finally speaking after radioing in to their commanding officer.  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
Betsy was the one that responded, Boone could tell. Not only was her attitude recognizable from a mile away, but he knew damn well that she would never let anyone else but herself talk to 10 that way.  
"What the f-f-fuck do you th-think?" was 10's response, the tension of the situation pushing him to return the attitude.  
And God, was there tension. It was basically visible, in the way that the small group of snipers held themselves, their shoulders tense and their brows deeply furrowed. Even someone that didn't know them well would have been able to tell that they weren't the least bit pleased with the damn situation that they were stuck in.  
"God, we're fucked."  
Boone wasn't even sure who it was that spoke that time, too lost in his own thoughts as he stared down at the scene below them.  
Whoever said it was right, though, that was for damn sure.  
Just below the ridge that the sniper battalion was positioned on, there was practically a swarm of Great Khans fleeing their encampment, just as planned. Except it wasn't.  
Their CO had told them that Bitter Springs would be full of Kahn warriors, bloodthirsty and ready to kill them if they had the chance. It was now apparent to them that there were some gaps in the intel.  
It wasn't warriors fleeing the encampment, but instead the exact opposite down below them: women, children, elderly, even sick and wounded, all pouring out of the back exit of Bitter Springs, their faces written with terror. Boone couldn't even think to imagine what their faces would look like once they realized what was waiting for them atop the ridge.  
"What if we just... Don't shoot?"  
Boone could barely even register the voices beside him now, so focused on the lives below them.  
"Are you fuckin' insane? We disobey orders, and we'll be the ones takin' bullets. You know they don't fuck around with disorderlies."  
"So what, we're supposed to just shoot a bunch of defenseless people?"  
"Defenseless or not, they are still Khans."  
"Who gives a shit if they're Khans right now? They're a bunch of kids and old people! They're civilians! How can you justify killing like that?"  
"Because it's not our call! Trust me, I'm just as sick at the thought of it, but it's not like we'd survive the punishments they give out to people that don't follow orders. You wanna get your ass executed, fine, that's on you. But I'm keeping my own ass alive."  
Boone couldn't deny that they had a point. When it came to punishments, the NCR rarely ever chose to be understanding. Most serious crimes nowadays were punishable by death, and they all knew damn well that directly disobeying an order from their CO would be considered a serious crime. He took a deep breath. There was only one thing he could do at this point.  
Always follow orders from your CO. Always keep your eyes open when you pull the trigger.  
He finally raised his gun, training the sights on the first person that he found fleeing Bitter Springs that looked halfway like they could have been a warrior.  
Always follow orders from your CO. Always keep your eyes open when you pull the trigger.  
If asked later, Boone would insist that he couldn't recall whether or not his eyes were open when he took the shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. That's a lot shorter than I thought it would be.   
> Oops.   
> Anyways, I knew from the start that I wanted the first chapter to be about Bitter Springs, so ta-da. The source of like 60% of Boone's angst (I'll maybe do a chapter about Carla later on too if I feel like contributing to his sadness a little more). I chose to go with Boone's own account of Bitter Springs to write about (since everyone's story seems a bit different depending on who you ask), seeing as how this thing is about Boone and whatnot. The next chapter I'm almost 100% sure will be him meeting Six/Mercury for the first time, though I'm still not sure who's POV it'll be from. Good luck trying to deal with my indecisiveness lmao.   
> Also, thanks already for just bothering to actually read this! This is technically my first work, so hopefully it's not too bad.


End file.
